Angel of the Woods
by Heaven Sent Tenshi
Summary: Miroku finds a girl in the woods, who's on the brink of death. Everyone helps her, and a 'secret' is reveled. R&R! [subject to revision or deletion]
1. The Arrival

Hi there..  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INU YASHA! There, I said it. Happy? Good. Anyway, I own the girl Miroku finds, whose name I won't mention, just for the sake of surprise! And, no, her name isn't mentioned in this chapter, you'll have to wait!!! Hopefully, it won't take me too long to type (and, well, write) the next chapter, I've got my fingers crossed.  
  
{A/N: Sorry it took so long to get all of these stories up here. You see, the computer I type on is stationed in my room, and, until now, this computer wasn't hooked up to the Internet. The only way I could possibly get my writing up was to do one of two things, 1) find a way to get what I wrote onto my mom's laptop, which is hooked up to the internet, or 2) get it onto my dad's laptop, which has a dial-up (KILL EVIL DIAL-UP!!!). Unfortunately, my dad's laptop is the one he uses for work, so that almost automatically tosses that idea out the window. And then there's another problem, my mom's laptop doesn't have a floppy drive, and the only way to move any info to or from my computer is using a floppy. So, now you see my dilemma. Luckily, this computer should now be hooked up to the internet, and it uses DSL cable modem!!! YIPPIE!!!}  
  
Now on to the story..  
  
~~~~~  
Angel of the Woods  
  
Ch 1: The Arrival  
  
Miroku was wandering down a forest path, looking for some firewood for camp. After a while, he could see a rather large clearing off to his left. He went into it, still looking for firewood, despite the pile he had already collected in his arms. He looked around a bit, picking up small pieces here and there.  
  
Then, looking to his right, Miroku spied a cloaked figure lying on the ground on their side, their back to him. He walked over, placing his pile on the ground. Carefully, he rolled the figure over, revealing a young-looking woman, with an odd blue stripe running down the middle of her face, and a somewhat large, green gem embedded in her forehead. She had long beautiful dark brown hair; it was so long that if she stood up, it'd probable reach below her the backs of her knees. She was lying in a large pool of blood, but it was no wonder, she was cut up very badly, and bleeding profusely. Her largest wound was a huge gash that spread from her left thigh to just below her right breast. Her shirt and skirt were almost in tatters. Hentai thoughts began to swell in Miroku's mind, but he tried to push them away, for the moment. There wouldn't be any fun in it if she died here and now. She needed help. He examined the shape she was in once more. Protruding from her back were a set of wings, those that resembled wings of an angel, though there weren't very many feathers left. He looked at the gash in her chest. It looked like it had been created by a sword. She'd probably gotten into, and lost, a fight of some kind. He tore off a piece of his robes, and wrapped them around the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. Then a thought struck him. What if she was already dead? But, she was still breathing.. He checked her pulse, and much to his surprise, it was almost normal. He needed to think about this, but now was a time for action; if he didn't hurry, she'd probably die. He looked her over once more, noticing a small gash on her forehead, reaching from the right of her jewel, to her hairline. She might end up with a concussion with that little wound.  
  
Making sure that his make-shift bandages were secure enough to where they wouldn't fall off, and maybe slow the bleeding slightly; Miroku picked the girl up, leaving his firewood, and took her back to camp. Perhaps they could help her.?  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
I awoke to the soft brush of lips on mine. Pain was surging through my left arm, both of my legs, my chest region, and my head. My right arm, however, did not pain, so I moved slightly it to make sure I still had it. It moved. Using my only good hand, my right one, I summoned my staff. Quickly, I thrust the top upward, standing it up. I felt it connect with the person, or demon, who had been kissing me. I opened my eyes. Looking to my right, I saw a young man lying on the ground. I'd, thankfully, hit him quite hard. I could see a small bump forming atop his head. I smiled. Using my staff, I sat myself up, though it took a few tries, it hurt quite badly each time I did it. By then the young man was up again. I think he wanted to help me..  
  
"You shouldn't sit up. Lie back down, you're wounded quite badly."  
  
"Don't you, dare touch me.." I said as he reached out his hand to help. "You have helped, quite enough.." I looked up at the young man who now kneeled beside me. He had shoulder length black hair, which he had pulled back and tied. He was wearing long black robes and prayer beads on his right arm. He resembled a monk, but with the stunt he'd just pulled, he wasn't acting like one. I swatted his hand away, which, in turn, caused me to fall back down on the mattress laid down for me. Pain raced up and down my body. I winced. Again he tried to help me.  
  
"Just, stay there, don't move. Many of the bones in your body are broken. You need to be careful."  
  
"What I need is to heal myself. But, can I gather the energy.?"  
  
"Heal yourself?"  
  
"Yes heal myself," I spat back.  
  
I began to gather plant energy into a growing sphere in my right palm.  
  
"What the.?" The monk watched me cautiously.  
  
I finished gathering the energy I needed.  
  
"Knew they would come through in the clutch.." I muttered to myself. I held up the sphere, measuring it, seeing if I had enough. I did. Swift and smooth, I plunged the sphere into my chest, which was followed by a bright flash of green light. The monk shielded himself. As soon as the light died down, I sat up, no difficulties this time; I didn't even have to use my staff. The pains no longer bothered me, the bones in my body healed. I tested my arm, my legs, checked my midsection and felt my head. All was well. The monk looked up.  
  
"You, you're.." He stuttered.  
  
"Healed?" I finished for him, standing up. "Yes. I am." The monk stood up, watching me. I gave him a death glare. He blinked and looked me in the eyes this time. I looked to my right. My cape, still in fine enough condition, and the tatters of what I'd called a shirt and skirt at one point, lied beside me. I snatched up my cape and wrapped it around me before the hentai monk could do anymore damage. I noticed that the only things I was wearing at the moment were bandages; but luckily, they covered everything important. I left my tatters on the floor and pushed past the monk.  
  
"Wait a second, you, but.."  
  
I didn't even bother to listen to him. I flung the flap of a door up as I hurried out of the miniature building I'd been housed in and out into the cool night air. I looked around, noticing that two women were sleeping out here, along with a two- tailed 'cat' and a small fox demon, probably still young. I looked at my surroundings. I recognized this place; and I didn't like it, too many demons. That was why I didn't grow very nice things there.  
  
"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Asked a new voice from behind me. I turned around.  
  
"Ditto." I replied.  
  
Standing atop the building I'd just came from, was another demon; a dog demon. Though, there was something odd about him.. He had the scent of a half-blood. I heard one of the women sit up.  
  
"InuYasha, what's- Is that.?" The girl began.  
  
So the demon's name was InuYasha, was it?  
  
"Yes.." answered the monk, stepping out of the shack I'd been housed in.  
  
"But. her legs, her arm. she.." The girl sat up on her knees. I now had half a mind to leave. I hated it when people talked about me like I wasn't there, when in all truths, I actually was.  
  
"She healed herself." The monk answered. InuYasha landed beside him, jumping down from the roof, that he'd probably been sleeping on.  
  
"Healed herself.?" He asked the monk, he looked interested. "How?"  
  
"I don't know." The monk answered. InuYasha cursed under his breath. I scoffed.  
  
"I'd tell you, but I don't openly share information like that," I said, finally getting a word in on the conversation. "Though there is something I would like to know."  
  
"What would that be?" Asked the second woman sleepily, sitting up.  
  
"How did I get here? What did you do to me? And who are all of you?"  
  
"That's three things.." InuYasha muttered under his breath. I glared at him.  
  
"Well, to answer your questions in that order," the second woman started, "Miroku brought you here," She pointed to the foe- monk, "We tried to heal your wounds-" I interrupted her.  
  
"I do not need your help, as you may well be able to see.." I held up my left arm to show her that it was no longer broken.  
  
"You were on the brink of death." Miroku chimed in.  
  
"Ha! That's a good one! Never heard that one before. On the brink of death.." I laughed to myself.  
  
"And what's so funny about that?" The first girl asked.  
  
"I can't die. That's impossible. Or, at least, until I retire.." I continued to laugh to myself.  
  
"What do you mean you can't die? Of coarse you can. everyone can die.. Even InuYasha." The first girl retorted, looking over at InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome.." He muttered angrily.  
  
"Hmph. Not when you're immortal." I replied with a smile.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, that's it! There's the cliffhanger! Not too bad I suppose.. Better then the one with Kuwabara's Cousin, I think. If you want to argue that go ahead, I don't care. I'm too tired to care at the moment, not to sound mean and emotionless, though, well, whatever. You'll learn about the character in the next chapter. Kagome kind of knows who she is. And yeah, it goes down hill from there. It was in the immortal's POV in case you might be wondering. I'm not sure whether I'll do that in the next chapter too or not. but yeah.. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I say "but, yeah" a lot. Kind of a sentence ender I use when I want to say something to end it, but I can't think of anything good to say. ^^; So, yeah. (same sort of thing with the "so yeah" and the "and yeah") ummm. But ummm, review.?  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	2. Immortality?

Hi there....  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! There, I said it. Happy? Good. Anyway, I own the girl Miroku finds, whose name I won't mention, just for the sake of surprise! And, no, her name isn't mentioned in this chapter, you'll have to wait!!! Hopefully, it won't take me too long to type (and, well, write) the next chapter, I've got my fingers crossed.  
  
{A/N: Lemme see... I don't think there's really much to say... except Gomen! I haven't worked on this story for months! Due to lack of inspiration... heh, darn that procrastination! Oh, I got the highest score you can get on my speech on opening trade w/ Japan! YAY ME! And I wrote it in two sittings and printed a map of Japan off the Internet as my visual! AND THE STUPID THING WAS 16 ½ MINUTES LONG!!! I SHORTEN IT AND IT'S 4 ½ MINUTES LONGER!!!! IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE I TELL YOU!!!! That makes as much sense as this Science lab my friends and I did. You were supposed to turn on this lamp so that the sand and the water would heat up, and the water's temperature actually dropped, then when we were testing the temperature with the lamp off, to see how much it cooled down, the sand's temperature went UP!!!! It freaked us out, but we all got a good laugh! Anyway, enough of my insane babbling...}  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
~~~~~  
Angel of the Woods  
Ch 2: Immortality?  
  
"Immortal?" everyone echoed.  
  
"Hmph, correct," the cloaked figure replied.  
  
"Wait a sec, now I know who you are!" Kagome replied, holding  
up a finger. "You're Seira, the plant... overlord, I suppose."  
  
"Actually, my true title is Woodland Spirit," Seira replied.  
  
"Sounds like some kind of sprite..." InuYasha muttered under his  
breath.  
  
"Best hold your tongue whilst in my presence," Seira hissed,  
her piercing eyes slowing traveling to where InuYasha stood.  
It was a true death glare.  
  
"Yeah InuYasha, show some respect. I've heard she has  
everything woodland related under her command," Kagome warned.  
  
"Really?" Shippo, who'd just woken up, asked.  
  
"That is correct." Seira had the slightest hint of a smile  
about her face.  
  
"Would you mind showing us?" Songo asked.  
  
"Actually, I'd be quite pleased to show all of you..." Seira's  
voice took on an edge that meant sure danger as she said this.  
  
She lifted her staff to the sky. She held it horizontally, and  
the rose-carved wood on the end began to glow that green that  
had appeared when Seira had healed herself. Light zipped off  
in six different directions. Everyone watched the display with  
slight awe, some showing it better than others did. Slowly,  
Seira lowered her staff, a terrifying look in her narrowed  
eyes. Everyone looked at her confused. Then a merciless smile  
formed about her lips. InuYasha stood in front of Kagome  
protectively.  
  
"What the h*ll was that about?! What's going on?!" He  
shouted.  
  
"Mealy a thank-you. Things will be much easier when this  
happens...."  
  
Suddenly, many vines shot out from the thick of the woods in a  
display that was shocking. They twisted and twirled, then came  
about the waists' of everyone.  
  
"SHADOW REAPER, SOUL STEALER!" InuYasha called out, slicing at  
his bindings. To his surprise, the vines were not damaged in  
any way. He tried again.  
  
"Futile attempts... you're only wasting your energy," Seira  
replied coolly. The vines wrapped themselves around everyone's  
limbs, holding them tight. Everyone struggled.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"What are you, mad?!" Miroku shouted.  
  
"Merely angry, 'tis all. Not at all of you, Miroku the  
exception, but more towards another demon, who seems to share  
InuYasha's bloodline..."  
  
"Don't tell us you're doing this because of Sesshourmaru?!"  
InuYasha growled.  
  
"Mostly...." A sadistic smile played along Seira's lips.  
  
"This isn't right, why are doing this?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Mostly because I'm bored, then there's the fact that Miroku  
wasn't acting the way his appearance presumes. That and you  
did ask for me to show you some of my powers, did you not?  
But, now, I believe I shall take my leave, all of you shall be  
released as soon as I am gone. That is the thank-you part, I  
won't leave you there to starve to death... though... I do have a  
great deal of mind to leave Miroku there."  
  
"What'd he do now?" InuYasha called out.  
  
Seira put a finger to her lips. "I'll let you tell them  
Miroku, and you'd better get the facts straight, I can find you  
if need be, and I will personally see to it that your death  
shall be a slow one."  
  
With that, Seira spread her wings wide, green flecks of energy  
flying from them. She smiled once more, and took flight.  
  
Almost instantly, the vines retreated, sending everyone to the  
ground. As InuYasha and Miroku landed, they caught Kagome and  
Songo, respectively. Songo quickly leaped out of Miroku's  
arms, as not to let him get any ideas and InuYasha sat Kagome  
on the ground as the girls muttered their 'thank-you's. When  
Ki-La-La landed, she transformed into her larger state and  
caught Shippo.  
  
"Thanks Ki-La-La," Shippo said, slipping off of Ki-La-La's back  
as she kneeled down.  
  
"Ok Miroku, spill it, what'd you do?" InuYasha asked turning  
towards Miroku.  
  
"Yeah Miroku, Seira is known for the people she's killed for  
disrespectfulness, and I'd say that's one of her ways," Kagome  
added.  
  
"What'd you do now?" Songo asked, somewhat coldly.  
  
"Nothing really..." Miroku lied, waving his hands back and forth  
in front of him as he said this and as he continued, "I didn't  
do anything I swear, she... was lying when she said all of that!  
Really!" Miroku tried his best to look innocent. He knew that  
the little stunt he'd pulled earlier had almost cost all of  
them their lives, and he didn't feel like getting criticized at  
the moment.  
  
"Liar, what'd you do?" InuYasha growled, beginning to  
unsheathe the Tetsiga.  
  
"I just kissed her, that's all! I swear! That's it!"  
  
InuYasha left the sword in its sheathe.  
  
"Just? Well, that little kiss almost cost all of us our  
lives!" Songo shouted  
  
"I know, and I didn't mean for her to freak out like that!"  
Miroku whimpered  
  
"I'm sure you didn't! You were supposed to keep watch on her,  
not keep your lips on her!" Songo retorted.  
  
"Hang on you guys, she said something about Sesshourmaru,  
right?" InuYasha asked, breaking up the little fight that was  
beginning to break out between Songo and Miroku.  
  
"She did. Why do you ask InuYasha?" Kagome asked, looking up  
at InuYasha.  
  
"She said that she did that because of Sesshourmaru, so that  
must mean he's around here somewhere. And Sesshourmaru and I  
have a score to settle." InuYasha looked to his right. "I was  
right, he's close. Let's go!" He leapt into the brush and  
darted for the spot he thought he'd sensed Sesshourmaru in.  
  
"There he goes again, diving head first into the face of  
danger," Kagome said as she, Songo, Ki-La-La, Shippo, and  
Miroku followed after InuYasha, not realizing that they'd  
headed in the same general direction as Seira had gone in.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Man, Seira turned out a bit... weird... oO, originally, she wasn't  
going to freak out like that, but this is  
waaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy better! So, can anyone figure out  
what's going on yet?! Give you a hint, it has something to do  
with Sesshourmaru, and it isn't the pairing!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	3. Where'd Seira go?

Hi there....  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Only Seira.  
  
{A/N: When Seira talks, it's very proper, and has the very teeny tiniest little hint of a British accent. It's hardly noticeable, but just enough to make her one of those people that you feel like you should bow down to, which you really should, less you want to undergo some sort of punishment, made personally be Seira for disrespectfulness.}  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
~~~~~  
Angel of the Woods  
Ch 3: Where did Seira go?  
  
{Seira's POV}  
  
"What'd he do now?" InuYasha called out.  
  
I put a finger to my lips, almost hinting to them that he'd kissed me. "I'll let you tell them Miroku, and you'd better get the facts straight, I can find you if need be, and I will personally see to it that your death shall be a slow one."  
  
With that, I spread her wings wide, green flecks of energy flying from them. I smiled once more, and took flight.  
  
As I flew up about thirty feet into the air, I paused, watching as my vines receded and went back into the forest from which they had come. I squeezed and released my staff, de-summoning it. I then flew to my right.  
  
"Wait a moment... that scent... Sesshourmaru! He's near... and back to destroying my trees! Firewood my @$$!"  
  
In a flurry of anger, I shot out across the trees, landing in a thinner area of the woods. Sun light beamed down between the trees in small rays as it puddled in small spaces on the moss- covered ground. A rabbit scurried away as I landed. I looked around, sensing the demon. Then I felt the presence of three others. I recognized one of them. Jaken. At that precise time, I could hear that little annoyance's voice.  
  
"Lord Sesshourmaru, don't you think we should head Seira's warning? She may have lost last time, but she is immortal, if you recall. And-"  
  
"I do not care if she is immortal. She lost at my hands once, and so shall she the next time that we meet."  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshourmaru..."  
  
Whimpering coward. I would have none of that, and so I followed the energy signals and voices.  
  
{3rd person! (Normal POV)}  
  
Seira slipped through the trees with incredible ease. She stopped as she came near the area that Sesshourmaru had been.  
  
Sesshourmaru looked up from the bundle of firewood he had been tying together. He looked over to Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, find Ren, and keep her safe. Do not bring her to this clearing."  
  
"Uh, Lord Sesshourmaru, what do you mean?"  
  
"Someone is coming. I take it that it may be Seira."  
  
"Back for a rematch?"  
  
"Would it matter?! Find Ren, now!" Sesshourmaru growled.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshourmaru." Jaken ran off to the left side of the clearing and disappeared in the trees.  
  
Sesshourmaru looked straight at Seira as she rose from the bushes gracefully. She took a step forward, out of the brush.  
  
A slight breeze picked up. Seira's hair twisted and turned in the wind, Sesshourmaru's doing the same {A/N: including that fluffy thing on his shoulder. Sakura said that at one point, that was his tail... Yes or no? If you say no, please tell me what you think it may be, or what it is for sure.}. Seira held her right hand out four inches from her right side, and summoned her staff into it.  
  
"I see you have been harvesting my trees again, Sesshourmaru."  
  
"I saw no point in heading your warnings, considering the fact that I beat you the last time."  
  
"You hit me while I was down!" Seira growled.  
  
"I put you down."  
  
"And you continued the fight!"  
  
"You were not about to die, so I thought that I should put you out of commission for a small amount of time. But I see that you cannot be in that condition for long."  
  
"Correct. You are not the only demon with the abilities to heal, even if yours come from a sword."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"InuYasha has begun following you, so if you do not want our fight to be interrupted by them, I suggest you take out your sword," Seira said, her eyes traveling back behind her for a moment, then back on Sesshourmaru. She spun her staff in her hand as she brought it back behind her back and stopped it, going into her fighting stance.  
  
"Fine then, you wish to lose to me twice? Then I accept your challenge." Sesshourmaru unsheathed his sword and stood ready.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Ok, I just wanted to update this, so there you go. Short, I know, but it's the length of most of them, so expect 2 page length stories, k?  
  
Please Review!  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	4. No Interruptions!

Hi there...  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Only Seira.  
  
{A/N: Ok, heed this warning, I suck at fight scenes, in my opinion, so, just... well, don't be surprised if I skip over it or interrupt it, considering the fact that it's been so long since I've watched InuYasha, so I don't really know how Sesshourmaru fights... so... yeah... just a little warning!}  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Angel of the Woods  
Ch 4: No interruptions!  
  
Seira faced her opponent without fear. She may have lost the  
last fight, but she'd slipped up then; it wouldn't have  
happened had she not looked back instinctively, just to check  
on the tree behind her after Sesshourmaru had missed her, and  
almost hit it. That was when he'd struck her across the chest.  
That was when he'd put her out of commission.  
  
Seira held true to her policy of not striking first. She would wait patiently, until she could figure out their fighting style, even if she'd already fought them before. Staring her opponent down, Seira never took her eyes off of Sesshourmaru.  
  
"You are waiting for something... what is it?" Sesshourmaru asked coldly. "Or, is it that you are waiting for someone? Perhaps you WANT InuYasha to interrupt our rematch."  
  
"Hmph, no one shall interrupt this one. And I will NOT lose this, Sesshourmaru. Now, are you going to come at me, or are we to waste more time staring at each other?" Seira's voice was almost a low growl. Sesshourmaru straightened up a bit. "Fine, this is will be the only time. Feel lucky, Sesshourmaru, I have never attacked first, and I plan never to again!"  
  
Seira spun the staff in her hand once, bringing it around to her front, charging at Sesshourmaru. In a flash, he disappeared, but Seira was expecting it. Grabbing the top, Seira swung the staff around her left side, the side Sesshourmaru had just appeared in. Sesshourmaru, seeing the blind attack, held up his sword in defense. The staff caught the sword, and feeling this, Seira grabbed a hold of it with both hands, steadying it, and giving it more power, Sesshourmaru doing the same. Seira shifted her body around, adding still more power. The two were in a deadlock. Soon, both of them leapt back at the same time, again standing ready.  
  
Another breeze picked up, the grass yielding, and flowing like waves beneath the two fighters' feet. The both of them disappeared this time. The next time you saw them, they were in another deadlock, but this time, when Sesshourmaru jumped back, Seira swung the pointed end of her staff {A/N: i.e., the bottom...} around to her right, catching Sesshourmaru across the chest. The slightest hint of blood stained Sesshourmaru's ripped shirt. He looked at it, and gave a small "Hmph", signifying his slight surprise.  
  
"Each fight I lose, which isn't often, I come back stronger. So expect it," Seira growled.  
  
"You HAVE gotten stronger, and a bit faster, but that still does not mean that you shall win this fight." Sesshourmaru had the slightest hint of a smile on his face.  
  
"I would very much like to see that!" Seira cried, going for another attack with her staff.  
  
"Yeah right! You're not fighting Sesshourmaru until I kill the both of you!"  
  
Seira stopped dead when she heard the voice that told the both of them that their fight HAD indeed been interrupted. Seira's eyes traveled backward to see Sesshourmaru's younger brother standing at the edge of trees. She straightened up, thrusting her staff towards the sky. Again, the light show from before filled the small clearing.  
  
"Oh, sh**; again with this same trick?!" InuYasha shouted, standing ready, waiting for another barrage of vines.  
  
"Fighting it will prove, once more, futile. It is useless, you shall find," Seira replied, somewhat eerily. Sesshourmaru stood in his spot, still ready to fight.  
  
"Did you not say that our fight was not to be interrupted, Seira?"  
  
"His interruption will matter not soon, Sesshourmaru... you shall see...." Seira had that insane look in her eyes again.  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
Four screams and a growl erupted from the forest behind the hanyo. He whipped around.  
  
"Guys!" InuYasha shouted. He then turned back to Seira. "What the he** happened?!"  
  
"They met with the same fate the two of you shall soon face...." Seira's voice was eerily calm and dangerous at the same time.  
  
"Seira, we are not done with our fight yet!" Sesshourmaru called.  
  
"Your fight?! I've got a bone to pick with her first!" InuYasha bellowed.  
  
"Soon, Sesshourmaru, our fight will be over.... And, in a way, the same goes for you too, InuYasha. Very soon." Accompanying the psychotic look in Seira's eyes, was an identical smile.  
  
"You're insane!" InuYasha gasped, seeing the combination of the smile and both the insanity and the newly acquired murder in her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes, yes, I can be!" Seira proclaimed. The vines shot into the clearing at that precise moment. They entangled themselves around both InuYasha and Sesshourmaru, rendering them helpless.  
  
"Get these things off of me immediately if you wish to finish our fight, Seira!" Sesshourmaru called, struggling with the vines. InuYasha struggled for a bit, but eventually gave up on that idea, knowing that Seira's will wouldn't allow the vines to release them, by any means.  
  
Seira approached Sesshourmaru and stood underneath and in front of him as the vines had lifted him into the air.  
  
"Do not worry Sesshourmaru, our fight shall continue...." Seira spread her wings and flew up to eye level with Sesshourmaru.  
  
"Coward, you bind me so, as not to become injured again. Do you truly wish to fight me in my imprisoned state?" Sesshourmaru hissed. His arms and legs were both pinned to his body by the vines, as was InuYasha. {A/N: Ok peoples, think cocoon....}  
  
"Hmph... karma...." Seira still had that look on her face, in her eyes. She lifted her staff, ready to plunge it through his heart.  
  
"Lord Sesshourmaru!"  
  
Seira spun her head around, seeing Jaken standing at the edge of the clearing, Ren right behind him, sitting on that two headed, flying demon thing. {A/N: I have absolutely no idea what the heck that thing is, but it sort of scares me....} Seeing the look in Ren's eyes, Seira lowered her staff, de-summoning it.  
  
Sesshourmaru growled. "Jaken, I thought I told you NOT to bring Ren here!"  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Sesshourmaru, she-"  
  
"I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses Jaken. Seira, if you are going to finish me, then do it."  
  
Seira paid no mind to Sesshourmaru. She landed in the soft grass and made a hand motion that seemed to be summoning something from the forest. As soon as she did this, Kagome, Songo, Ki-La-La, Shippo, and Miroku, still entangled in vines, were carried into the clearing. All of them looked half angry, half scared. Miroku wouldn't have been scared, if it weren't Seira that had trapped them in the first place.  
  
Seira turned around to Sesshourmaru again  
  
"I have proved myself, you are wounded, and I am not. I will leave all of you were I last saw you. Sesshourmaru, Ren, Jaken, you will remain here; InuYasha, Kagome, Songo, Miroku," as she said his name, anger filled her eyes, "Shippo, and Ki-La-La, you will be transported back to your camp." InuYasha started to protest, but Seira interrupted, "And if any of you begin to fight, I will make sure that none of you are capable of moving EVER again. And that goes for ALL of you. Oh, and if any of you disrespect any of my plants ever again, you will meet that same fate. In other words, you will not kill anything to even make firewood. Become gathers, and not hunters."  
  
With that Seira's great wings beat once, sending her high into the air. With another beat of her wings, she flew off in the direction of the Inu group's camp.  
  
~~~~~  
  
There... I've been neglecting everything lately... jeez... oh well... thank god for Spring Break, maybe I'll actually get something done for once! YAY! Anyhoo... I've got another CYOA I'm gonna put up when I put this up. If you like Yu Yu Hakusho, Hiei, are a girl, and don't mind translating something while you read, then you should check it out. It'll probably be called Choose You Own Adventure: Ghost Village. But don't let the name fool you, it ain't scary, your village just gets wiped off the face of the planet... thus the ghost part. It isn't a scary by any means, or at least, it isn't so far... and all I've really written is the first chapter, so...  
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi 


	5. The Fairy, Keira

Tenshi: Wow... I don't even remember the last time I opened an Angel of the Woods file...  
  
Sakura: It was probably two months ago.  
  
Tenshi: Cheater. Checking the file logs on the open... 'thingy'... doesn't count for memory.  
  
Sakura: Never said it did.  
  
Tenshi: Shut up.  
  
Sakura: You say that too often. You'd think that someone as "creative" as you would come up with something different, wouldn't you?  
  
Tenshi: Shut up.  
  
Sakura: Oh, and now she's repeating herself.  
  
Tenshi: Must I tear out your vocal chords myself, or can I pay you to do it for me?  
  
Sakura: That sounds like the contract that we set up... the part that has me always saying "Standard disclaimer applies".  
  
Tenshi: Since you said it like that, it does mean I don't have to pay you, right?  
  
Sakura: WHAT?!  
  
Tenshi: QUIT TALKING!!!  
  
Sakura: You know what, why don't you shut up?  
  
Tenshi: Make me, I'm writing this.  
  
Sakura: Do I look like I care?  
  
Tenshi: [evil smirk] You should, you really should.  
  
Sakura: Oh?  
  
[Tenshi uses Ultra Cool Authoress Powers (or just UCAP) to gag and tie up Sakura]  
  
Tenshi: Now what do you have to say...?  
  
[Sakura looks at Tenshi dangerously]  
  
Tenshi: Or are you just too tied up at the moment to say anything?

&&&&&

Angel of the Woods  
  
Ch 5: The Fairy, Keira  
  
With three great beats of her wings, Seira slowed to a stop above the camp. Looking behind her, she could see the group of unhappy travelers wound in her vines. By this time, they had all stopped struggling, just waiting for their fate.  
  
With a smirk, Seira flew down to the clearing, looking back at the woods in time to see the cocoons come forth from the trees.  
  
"Welcome back. I suggest you stay here this time," Seira said lazily. She received a few scowls at her remark.  
  
"Why don't you let us go, then we'd feel a bit more 'welcome'," InuYasha snapped.  
  
"Hold you tongue. You should learn better manners whilst in the presence of someone much more powerful than you." That horrific smile settled on her face again.  
  
"Perhaps you should listen to her InuYasha, she does seem to have the power to kill all of us," Miroku remarked.  
  
"So, the hentai does have a shred of intelligence in that single-track mind of his... I'd have never guessed." Seira walked over to Miroku, looking at him strangely. "And you may wish to remember this, if I ever catch you within my presence again," she summoned her staff and brought the tip to Miroku's neck, causing him freeze, "I will sever your head and feed it to a few of my hungry man-eaters. Either that, or I won't bother with disconnecting it." There was a slight bloodlust in her eyes as she lowered her weapon, de-summoned it and turned to leave the clearing.  
  
"Why do you continue to threaten us?" Kagome asked, as she and the rest of the group were released and set carefully on the ground, well mostly everyone, Miroku ended up eating dirt.  
  
Seira stopped, not turning around, with that smirk on her face. "I have found that fear is one of the greatest weapons one can wield."  
  
"Well then, you aren't doing a very good job," InuYasha retorted, doing everything in his power to stop himself from running over and tearing her head off.  
  
"Oh?" Seira turned around, some of her hair falling over her shoulder creating a brown waterfall. She held out her right hand, waiting for an opportune time.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome hissed, "you're going to get yourself in trouble! You need to watch what you say!"  
  
"Shut up, Kagome, I can handle myself." InuYasha looked at Kagome from out of the corner of his eye then redirected his attention to Seira. "You can't scare me, Seira."  
  
"Hmph..." Seira looked at InuYasha, bored, "That's truly amusing, InuYasha... really.... You should write jokes. Now stop fooling around and listen to your friends... that Kagome girl sounds quite intelligent, take what she says to heart... for you may find that you could lose yours should you disobey me." She turned around, facing the trees again. She was ready to go home, she was tired of these humans, half breeds, and demons; that 'monk' above all. "I will take my leave now," she looked back at the group behind her, "Like I said earlier, all of you may find it wise to your health to stay where you are." She began to retreat to the wilderness, allowing her arm to fall to her side again.  
  
Miroku just watched her for a moment. He found her grace and beauty hypnotizing. But as he was staring, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Looking over, he saw something small buzzing around among the foliage. With pink eyes and dirty blonde hair, he thought at first that it might be a girl. Interested, he stood up, ignoring the questions from the group with him. As he walked over to the spot he saw the little thing buzzing around in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Seira's staff had just hit the ground right in front of his feet.  
  
"Take another step towards her," Seira roared, zipping down next to her staff, between Miroku and the mysterious thing, "and I will make sure," she uprooted her staff, "that I don't miss." She brought the staff to his neck again.  
  
"Lady Seira!" squeaked a high voice from the forest. "I thought it was you, but I had to make sure! Who's that?" A small fairy had emerged from the trees. Her short dark blonde hair took a moment to stop after she had. She wore a little white summer dress that flowed to a spot between her knees and ankles. The bells on her anklets jingled as she floated next to an angry Seira, her tricolor butterfly wings fluttering franticly. The two dark blue crescent moon shapes on the wings were identical to the ones on her cheeks. She spoke quickly, resembling that of a hyper active child as she gazed around her. In her left hand she gripped a wand-sized fairy- staff that resembled Seira's, just smaller. She had pointed it at the strangers when she'd asked her question.  
  
"What are you doing here, Keira?" Seira hissed at the fairy.  
  
"I was just worried... I haven't seen you in..." Keira trailed off. She'd just seen the look in Seira's eyes. They had death written all over them. Luckily, they were directed at Miroku and not her.  
  
"Get out of here. As for you," Seira redirected her voice at Miroku, "I will give you thirty seconds. If you are not forty yards from my presence, I will show you that I was not bluffing. If you come near Keira again, I will kill you. The same goes for the rest of my fairies." She waited, watching as Miroku just sat there. "One, two...." In an instant, he'd gotten up and ran back over to the group. She glared at them and turned around, again ready to leave. Keira, boldly for a fairy of Seira's, tapped her master on the shoulder.  
  
"Lady Seira... who are they?" She withdrew her hand and shrunk away when Seira turned her head towards her.  
  
"They are of no importance. But if you go anywhere near them, you will be punished, do you understand?" Seira asked, again turning back to the forest.  
  
"That isn't fair, you shouldn't treat her like that. She didn't do anything," Kagome protested. She'd only caught a few words of the sentence and took it that Seira were going to punish her without Keira doing anything. Keira froze and looked back at Kagome, Seira doing the same.  
  
"You speak of my master like that?" she shrieked, "How dare you! Lady Seira doesn't deserve such... such back talk! Learn your place!"  
  
Kagome watched as the little fairy glared her down. She sweat dropped at the thought of a fairy scolding her.  
  
"Hush, Keira. Get back to the tree house. I will be along shortly." Seira glared the fairy, as she was about to reply.  
  
"But... yes Lady Seira...." Sulking slightly, the little fairy fluttered back into the forest from whence it had come, muttering something about her always being treated like a child.  
  
"How many times must I turn my back on you," she looked at the group one last time, "before you let me leave in peace?" Her tone was sharp, with a great bite to them. Venom dripped from every word. She was not in the best of moods.  
  
"This shall be the last time. You may take your leave, we will not interfere," Miroku muttered, surprising most. He refused to look Seira in the eye, choosing to instead stare at the ground.  
  
"It best be." Turning once more, she opened her wings, deciding that flight would be the best way to leave instead of walking. At the rate she was going, she'd never reach the tree house. Beating them once, she propelled herself high into the air and with a second, she streaked off into the blue nothingness, disappearing into the light cloud cover.

&&&&&

Tenshi: Ok... I really don't like how that turned out. If you think it's rushed, I won't blame you.  
  
Sakura: I never did blame them, whether they were right or wrong on such topics, I just smiled and nodded, enjoying your 'torment'.  
  
Tenshi: I have the ability to hurt you, you do know that right?  
  
Sakura: [sweatdrop] ...Yes?  
  
Tenshi: Good girl!  
  
Sakura: I'm not a dog... --  
  
Tenshi: So? What's your point?  
  
Sakura: Never mind... just end this already.  
  
Tenshi: K! But, I just wanted to say one little tiny thing... just real quick....  
  
Sakura: Then say it already.  
  
Tenshi: Ok, all three of my Choose Your Adventure stories are on hiatus. If you're reading this on ff.net, you have no clue what I'm talking about. This is mostly pointed at kuroikage27 who has asked me to update all three four times within the last two weeks when I have nothing to post! No hard feelings, and it does give me a little more incentive to write each time you do it, but I haven't been in the kind of mood for them lately. So don't expect an update for a while. Ok, that's it.   
  
Sakura: Good. Review everyone!   
  
Heaven Sent Tenshi


End file.
